Rachel in Warblerland
by Little Jamjam
Summary: A new Dalton "BOY" is coming to town and it's not Kurt..or Blaine... "he"'s not even a boy...    - in very specific summary-plot Rachel transfers to Dalton as a boy...  -I've done editing here so..
1. I'm gonna be a Dalton Boy

**HI EVERYONE THIS IS MY 3RDFANFIC… I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS ONE…**

**I'll never own GLEE… Reviews please**

Rachel had enough of this. She's tired of all the pain and rejections from people, the feeling of always a being an outcast. Now she in her bathroom crying with bruises hidden all over her body visible to the naked eye. She thought glee would be the best thing that ever happened to her. She was so wrong. It just made it worse. She had been hurt from love, friendship to betrayal. Everything she didn't dream to feel, she felt. She wants to get out of this hell hole school she'd been living with all her life. She wanted to transfer schools, much like Kurt's. But his in an all-boys school and an all-girls school isn't much of a good choice. Dalton Academy's sister school is almost near in another state. And she does not want to be too far from home. If only she was a boy and she wants to be with Kurt, her only friend since their comeback to Sectionals.

_"Wait… I can't be a boy but can I pretend to be. "_Rachel just got an idea. She started to get out of her bathtub, dried herself, clothed and went down stairs.

She went to the living room, seeing both of her dads watching Breakfast at Tiffany's.

_"Daddy, Papa. I have something to tell you"_

_"What is it sweetie?"_ One of her dads smiled._" I want to transfer to Dalton Academy ." _Her dads looked shocked and worried at her decision which made Rachel regret her suddenly her dads smiled " _It's about time, Honey."_

This confuses Rachel_" What?"_ Her dads laughed a bit ,then one of her dads answered her ._" Well Sweetie, both Papa and I are legacies from Dalton Academy and it was a tradition of the Berry family that all offspring of a Berry should be a student of Dalton Academy but we don't want to force you on going there and Papa and I will be extremely sad if you go too far away from home"_

_"Does this mean it's a yes?"_ Rachel thought that she will have to have a fight to make them agree but then it was just as easy and fast as blinking her eyes.

_"Yes honey. We trust you that you made a good decision."_ Her dads answered _"We'll prepare your things and your transfer papers in a week with some little tweaks here and there on your data" _Her daddy winked.

"Dalton Academy here I come." Rachel thought to herself.

Before she will be able to transfer, she has to inform the school and glee club that she'll be transferring to Dalton Academy's sister school St. Margaret All-girls Academy which was partially a is going to transfer but not to the sister school but to Dalton Academy itself.

She was touched that the members are upset due to her leaving the glee club for good especially from Finn who has supported her even after their horrible break-up they've been good friends since Valentines. But it was not enough to make her stay anymore she is done being taking for granted and left out, the slushies, the harassments. She has to move on .She wants to be accepted no matter who she was, just like Kurt's, to be accepted by the school and his school mates something she also wants to experience. The goodbyes had gone smoothly. _What_ a relief.

The only problems are her clothes, her name and search in the internet to find the perfect name for "him"_. "Daniel…Daniel ... yeah that's good um let's see ...Papa's former last name... Jacobs... Daniel Jacobs... perfect!"_

"_I can do this. Just cut it and its over. Good bye my lovely hair."_ Then finally after hours of battle, her hair was now cut short she almost looked like a boy she didn't even recognized "HIMSELF". All she need now is some clothes "equipments "and practice to make her voice lower. _I'm ready…_

Everything is ready now. She -I mean-He was already ready for Dalton Academy." "Her" long brown hair, cut into a boyish short hair. She has bandages tighten on chest to make it smaller than it actually is underneath her baggy shirts.

Practicing "his" voice to make more masculine which isn't much of a difficulty. She played a lot of male roles in school plays just so she could be the lead. _Thank god all those practices paid off._

Everything was ready, her clothes, her *ehem* garments which was quite a difficultly because she can't wear her panties. She has to choose between briefs or boxers and in a flip of a coin she chose briefs. Her "lady needs" are secretly hidden, her uniform dress properly and neatly. Her gelled with no hair in danger of falling down, put on her glasses to make her look more unrecognizable and she's ready to go. Her dads made sure that everything will go on smoothly and it did. Dalton Academy's Headmaster was actually a very close friend of her dads. He even knows that she was a girl yet he agreed… the transfer was so fast that she didn't have a chance to blink. She went to the headmaster's office and was welcomed by him.

_"Welcome to Dalton Academy Mr. Daniel Jacobs. It's an honor. "_ The headmaster smiled more optimistically once he said her" name" which made her a little uncomfortable

_Okay Ra- Dan there is no going back. You're a Dalton boy now. Be a guy._

She shook his hand _"It's an honor to be here Sir " _ using her boyish voice which made the Headmaster impressed. It sounded really like teenage boy

Then the Headmaster gave her the keys and class schedule. _" Your classes will begin tomorrow to fix your room and get ready. Your room will be 784. A single bed so you won't have a roommate,"_

_Oh thank you_

"_at the Ashford House .Your dorm room were chosen based on your talents and performance from your previous school and your entrance test."_ The Headmaster continued.

She asked _" So this is like Hogwarts? You know Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff kinda school?"_

The Headmaster chuckled a bit _"Yes that is quite right except no magic here. There are three other Houses in the school .Your House Head boy will tell you more about it .He will be your guide in this school. He's been waiting for you. It's time for you to go, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me for help." _He said with smile.

She found the Headmaster a very warm person and gave him a thankful smile before leaving. Once she was out, she yelped in a fright when a blond blue eyed older senior boy standing right in front of her smiling_" You must be Daniel. Welcome to Dalton Academy. I'm Drake, Ashford's Head boy. Shall we go now? "_ She nodded.

They walk through hallways as Drake tells her about every room…history of the school and the houses" I know the Headmaster told you about that the house you've been assign is based on your performance and abilities. Let me give you an explanation in a clearer detail. There are four houses here in Dalton ,Wood, Forbes, Colt and of course Ashford. The Wood House is known the smart house, most of them are top of their classes and very few Warblers are there. The Forbes House is known as the sport house, all jocks are there .Colt House is the artistic house, painters, photographers, poets are there and finally our House Ashford, known as the music house, singers, instrumentalist, composers .Most Warblers live here. Hmm you're an Ashford. You must be quite a musician. Are you planning to join the Warblers?" This made "Dan" uneasy. She hasn't thought about it and now that she has .She is now in a dilemma. _"um I—I—I"_ unable to finish her sentence. "Oops sorry Daniel. I have to go. I'll see tomorrow for your first class. Bye" Leaving her alone.

As she was about to go to her room when she a high pitch voice _"Excuse me?"_ she recognized that voice. It was Kurt's. Oh boy.


	2. Legacies,Auditions and Dresses

Hi!Thanks for the reviews guys. I want more please

I don't own GLEE blahs

Rachel/Dan POV

"Excuse me?" It was Kurt. Oh no! Behind me. He'll freak once he see like was walking towards me "Hi I'm Kurt. You must Daniel. I live next door" He stopped talking. Why did he stop talking? "Rachel" I immediately turned around and pull him inside my started laughing "What are you laughing at Kurt? It's not funny!" still using my boy voice. He laughed harder "It is! You should have seen your face. You look like a little gi—I mean little boy who just broke your dad's favorite vase" I blushed a bit and for that I punch his arm "Ouch! You being a boy, you're feisty. I almost didn't recognize you. Good thing your dads told me about this. They ask me and Blaine to help you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Blaine? Anderson? Are you sure this is the same Blaine I know because I don't think he's the type of guy who will agree to this kind of thing."

Kurt chuckled a bit " Well he did put up a fight into agreeing with this but once that he found out that the Headmaster knew about this. He gave up" then Kurt blurted out "Wow! nice room and you get this all to yourself" I haven't acknowledge of what my room yet since I was so caught up on talking to Kurt. My room was beautiful. It was twice as big as my old room. It felt like I was in Hogwarts. Most of my things are already arranged .I just need to fix my books. As I was dazed in amazement. I was distracted by Kurt's voice "Um its pass curfew. I should go. See you in the morning Ra—Dan" and left

I took a shower before heading to my bed before I knew it I was asleep.

Next morning, my alarm woke me up at six in the morning. I usually set my alarm at five but since I'm a boy now. I have faster time to prepare myself to my first class. I neatly wore my uniform, gelled my hair, put on my glasses, brushed my teeth and took my bag.

I went downstairs to get some breakfast, not much students are here this early. They are probably still sleeping. most on the menu are meat ,meat and ooh pancakes. I chose pancakes, some fruits and soy milk. It was very quiet at the dining hall. I felt a bit lonely eating alone. Well I'm quite used to it since I don't have many friends at school. Suddenly a loud high pitched voice full of energy entered the room "Good morning Dan!" It was Kurt with Blaine who was waving at me. I smiled at them as they were sitting beside me. " Why good morning Kurt, Blaine" It's like nothing's change- no wait it was better between us more spending time with my friends only in a Dalton uniform. I am a boy here at Dalton but I'm still a girl at heart.

Finally I left them for my first class when Drake came to escort me to my class. He was very nice. No wonder he was chosen as the House Boy. Anyway before he left he gave me a ring with a crescent stone with a G-clef chiseled there. I noticed that Blaine is wearing a ring like this. I thought it was just an accessory ring .Any way so he gave me the ring .He said it was tradition for a legacy to wear the ring .I used my Papa's former last name as mine so it's completely legal. The G-clef symbolizes the house I'm in of course I gladly accepted I had a difficulty to find which finger it was a little big so it only fit on my thumb.

I entered my first class…it was French…

A woman asked me "Êtes-vous monsieur Daniel Jacobs?" I smiled at her. I can tell she has a French descent "Oui madame" She smiled back " Bienvenue àl'Académie Dalton, monsieur Daniel Jacobs" She pointed out my seat " Merci Madame" .Once I sat on my chair the lecture started. The lesson had gone smoothly as I was listening to Ms. Babin whisper behind me caught my attention." An Ashford legacy huh? It's been a while since I saw a new one. This is quite news" It was deep yet attractive voice. I turn around to see who was behind me. He was a tanned dark haired guy with gray eyes chiseled jaw and strong, smirking at me." I'm Andrew." I looked at his hand and saw that he was also wearing a ring but a different symbol, a rose. He smirked when he caught me staring at his ring." I am a Colt legacy. It is nice to meet you Daniel" He seems to be nice. I bet we'll be great friends." You call me Dan if you want" He smiled on what he said "That would be great. I'll see you later then." Huh? Is he leaving already? Moments later the bell rang. Oh I get it but does he mean that he'll see me later. Do we have more than one class together .I went out of the room getting ready for my next class. Once again Drake was waiting for me at the door guiding me for my next class. Chemistry my favorite, well not really I hate it.

The hallway was silent. Probably because this is near the library. Finally I arrived to my next class. Drake said his good bye which he already said two times today and I'm sure it's still counting. Once I entered everyone in the room are silent like they have been waiting for me which I find totally creepy.

"Oh you must be Mr. Jacobs" the professor said to me" You'll be sitting there right beside Mr. Walker. Welcome to Dalton Academy young man and since you're new here, to celebrate your arrival there will be no lesson discuss so just sit down and relax." He is very optimistic and very carefree for a man who is old enough to be my grandpa and teaching Chemistry. I smiled at him" Thank you sir!" and walked towards my seat. Once I was seated a sweet gentle voice came beside me. He was a petite blond boy with blue eyes and cherubic features if he wasn't talking right now I would have mistaken him as a doll" Why hello there! I'm Ran I'm also in Ashford House. Ooh! You're an Ashford legacy. This is quite a site. We rarely see Ashford legacies now and then. Well except for Blaine. Now you're the newest hot topic here at Dalton." I raised an eyebrow "What do you mean a hot topic? I barely been here for the last twenty four hours" Ran giggled" Well it's not just because you're a legacy. Guys,even straight ones find you very cute. A site made by a Dalton student post a picture of you in his blog and guys are very curious about your musical talents because you are from the Ashford House I too am very curious about it" I knew I was blushing now. Ran suddenly blurted "You're very cute when you blush. We'll be best buddies" I blushed more furiously. He continued "Tell me Dan. Are you gay?" My eyes widen in horror. How can he be so blunt about it? I knew what I have to do so I just nodded in embarrassment. Well I won't be bullied about that so I'm safe and it's not like a have to pretend to be straight teenage boy right?

Since there were no lessons today, Ran and I chatted the whole period. We have a lot in common which made me very happy I've met my new best friend. Then the bell rang" Bye Ran"

"Bye Dan" we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

I went out of the room and guess who was waiting for me-yes Drake " It's lunch break now .Dan let me take you to the Hall of Legacies" I asked" Hall of what?" Drake smirked" Hall of Legacies. It is where the Legacies spend some or at times most of their time. As a legacy. You have some special privileges than most of the other students. Like having your very own room, more access to the library, you can even pick your teachers if you want. But that's not even half of your other privileges which brings us back to the Hall of Legacies. Here we are, here in the you can learn anything in each door is different to arts to science you name it. You can even be excused to not go to class as long as you are in here." Wow! This so cool, me a Legacy. Which means I am at the top of the food chain" oh I forgot to mention. You also have your very own study room over there. Shall we enter?" I excitingly nodded. We entered the room. It was beautiful. There are music sheets piled neatly arranged by its genre and alphabetically arranged. A grand piano on the side of the room and a cabinet full of books of literature, arts. It was totally awesome." Your room is also based on your house so the room mostly focuses on arts and music . If you need other books there is a library in the room right in front of you. I must be leaving now" Drake polite said again his good byes. I was looking around my room when I heard a knock from my room. I opened it and saw Blaine standing there with a tray of food" You must be hungry so I brought you some food" now that he mentioned it I haven't realized that I was hungry until I saw the food " Thank you Blaine I really appreciate it" Blaine and I have been good friends ever since our kiss and ever since then we have a schedule to hang out every Saturday with Kurt of course. I think it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I completely forgot that Blaine was standing outside my room "Oh I'm sorry come in" He gladly came in" So how's school so far? Met some new friends?" I happily nodded" yes I made a couple one of them is Ran." Blaine smiled which means Ran is a good guy " the other well I haven't talked to him completely but he seems nice his name is Andrew from the Colt House" Blaine face looked very suprised "Is this Andrew guy a legacy?" I nodded" Wow!" It got me all curious" What's with the "wow"?" Blaine smirked" Well Rach-Dan he is the most popular guy here at Dalton. He is one of the very few students of Dalton Academy and a legacy that excel in all excellence, intellect, sports, art and music. All houses wanted him and he chose the Colt House. This is quite odd for him to talk to you a new kid" I raised an eyebrow" What's so odd about it?" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck" Well it's odd because usually he only talks to Colt students, He usually will ignore you and won't acknowledge you because you're new but something's different. ."Blaine smirked" looks like you caught his eye and finds you "endearing"." I just blushed at what Blaine said and punch his arm "Hey! What was that for?"

"That's for making me blush" making me more embarrass. Blaine chuckled." So" Blaine was changing subject " Are you planning to join the Warblers? Coz if you are we'll be happy to have you" I smiled " Yes I am, Blaine in fact I already proposed an audition yesterday and they agreed that I will perform it today wish me luck" Blaine smiled " Of course .that's great Dan. I'll see you later then"

Rachel aka Dan was waiting at the Warbler's waiting hall. She was the tenth out of ten students who are auditioning on being a Warbler. Great! I'm the last one. pressure on me. Minutes later, it was her turn. "Daniel Jacobs?" she nodded "it's your turn now. Follow me" She followed the boy to the stage. Once she's there. She was alone now. She is now the center of attention. She saw Kurt and Blaine sitting together smiling at her which made her comfortable. She faced the three council members. Wes and David are two of the members. She had met them before well not really they barely saw her so they won't recognize her. They seem very polite and nice but very serious right now which made her bit unease. Then she realized who was seated in the middle smirking at her, Andrew. "Well Mr. Jacobs, you may start now ".She cleared her throat before starting. The music began to start… and started singing in a deeper yet still high note

Home,

She faced the audience

I've heard the word before,

but it never meant much more

than just a thing I've never had.

A "place,"

They say, "Hey, know your place!"

But I've never had a place to even know,

or a face that I could go to

if I needed someone there...

She looked at Kurt and Blaine

I'm laughing

She is now smiling now at them

it's hard to hide a smile

And smiled to the rest of the Warblers

My god, it's been a while

since I have had a reason to.

To think

it's been here all along

somewhere to belong,

and a reason,

a something-to-believe-in

I've finally found it,

a place where I'm wanted...

This must be how it feels to have a home

I used to dream about it

She closed her eyes

but never schemed or counted

Letting the song take her

on fantasies or wishes-

Emotions filled her voice

it breaks a man to see what he misses

So many nights I'd pray

for a better life, a better day

but I never thought that it'd come true

The Warblers watched and listen to as she sings...impressed

now that it's here, I don't know what to do

and I'm trying not to cry

All of them were amazed of what they heard from this petite gir—err boy

This must be how it feels

to have a home

I've finally made it

I've hoped and I've waited

and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone

My heart starts to heal

to know that it's real.

This is how it must feel

to have a home!

Everyone cheered for her which made her very happy. She saw Kurt and Blaine nodding in approval and saw Ran jumping and cheering "Yay Dan!"

Then Wes said," Okay everyone settle down" Everyone calmly sat on there chairs" With no further due I would be honored to tell you that you are officially a Warbler"

Dan was so happy that he jump up and down optimistically and ran towards Kurt and Blaine hugging them both. "Congratulations, Dan!"

Everyone congratulated her and introduced themselves to her. She finally felt accepted. Dalton is extremely different from Mckinley High. When she was at Mckinley, she was an outcast, a loser who always has a slushy thrown on her face and people barely have an idea of who she was. All they see is an annoying ,self-centered ,star addicted ,musical freak, short drama queen. Even glee members doesn't care much of her. They clearly only took her for granted and nobody seems to notice how lonely she was. No one even knew that she was being harassed by other students and keeps getting worse. She started to hurt herself . Hiding all the bruises and scars on her wrists. She finally had enough and wanted to get way from her school hell. Once she enrolled at Dalton, she knew she made a good decision. People actually wanted to get to know her and she has special privileges that any student would love to have if they could. Being Daniel Jacobs is much easier than being Rachel Warblers welcomed him with open arms together with the three new members who also got in.

During the welcome party for them, Dan noticed that Andrew was staring at her which made her a bit uncomfortable but managed to ignore it and continued to talk with her friends Kurt and Blaine and her new found best friend Ran. Suddenly Wes announced something about something about the Special Extra Valentines event. Everyone cheered.

Dan had no idea what it was all about. "What happens in Special Extra Valentines? What's the big deal about it?" Blaine gladly explained ." Well Dan, it's tradition that we celebrate every last day of the month like for example November is famous for Halloween so we celebrate Extra Halloween on the last day of November but this time it's February so it is Extra Valentines. Most guys love this event. There will be a contest between all houses. The winning house gets a special prize like all students from the winning house gets an A+ in all subjects the whole semester so every house will do their best to win this." Dan was so amazed of what Blaine had just told him. It was something so new which made him very excited. Blaine continued" There will also this ball that is quite a favorite. Students in each all over Dalton will vote for boys in there own houses who they want to dress like a girl and represent their houses .There will three contestants who will represent each house. of course they will not nominate anyone just for fun. They will nominate a student because he might look good in a girl clothing straight or gay. I know this seem weird but it was tradition. The top 12 will show up in a girl – like way on the event. But this event isn't just fun and games. The contestants will do a beauty pageant like contest which they will really pretend as a girl doing things in pageants the question and answer portion, talent portion and the best in show portion. The winner will be given a prize together with his House so this will also be taken seriously. Ran was also a contestant and he won" Ran smiled" It was really fun!"

Dan had a very nervous feeling about this. The boys smirked at him ,even Kurt " So we were wondering, well actually we already did. You were nominated and you are in the top three"

Dan's eyes widen in horror" You what?" Are they crazy?

Stay tuned everyone... sorry if the French is wrong I only use a translator. Anyway tell me what you think. If you hate it and want to review this please be gentle please but nice ones would be totally AWESOME!

I know this is a bit weird…. I just thought of it and I just wrote it…it just popped in my head… and I think it would be quite funny for her to be a girl pretending to be a boy pretending to be a girl…any way tell me what you think? In case you don't know this song …it's called To have a Home by Darren Criss/ Blaine (Love him less than 3) from AVPMS


	3. Assisstant

**Hi!**

**5****th****chapter…Hope you like this…**

**Thanks for the reviews guys… and I want more (please)**

**I don't own GLEE blahs **

**I don't own any of the songs that I put in this chapter and will put in the future chapters**

**Note: there are times that I will use "he" or "she" I know it will be quite confusing but I'm confused too **

*****Have you heard of Rachel's song ? and it's not "my head band"… the new song that haven't aired yet officially …"Get it Right" if you haven't heard it yet…it's available on YouTube… it was beautiful… I cried*literally love the "Loser like me" song too btw***

**The next update after this will be after about 5 more reviews or more okay?**

**

* * *

**

**Dan/Rachel couldn't believe what she /he just heard. She is a contestant to a cross dressing pageant….not that she really has a problem on dressing like a girl … she's actually a girl for God's sake. But there is a difference between looking like a girl and a girl pretending to be a boy looking like a girl. Her head was filled of worry …**

_what if everyone found out I'm a girl or worse what if I lost to a boy that would be humiliating… me beaten by a boy in wearing girl clothes… a complete humiliation._

**The rest of the Ashford House agreed … and she has no choice but to agree. She can't take the puppy dogs eyes they show to her begging her to agree….and it was very cute…cute things are her weakness.**

_Oh Rachel what have you gotten yourself into…_

**Several minutes later… Warbler practice was over.**

**Finally she can be at peace… immediately gone to her room. Took a hot shower and wore a big Dalton sweatshirt and cotton pants. Before she knew it, she was on her bed sleeping…**

**Rachel/Dan POV…Next Day**

_Today was like any other day. I again tightly put on my bandage on my chest, put on my uniform, gelled my hair, wore my legacy ring and took my bag. Gone downstairs to get breakfast and order the usual. Everything was quite normal… but something's different._

_I'm not lonely anymore. I'm here sitting with my friends…actual friends. Kurt, Blaine, and Ran didn't have to be friends with me even before I was a Warbler and a legacy and a boy….well except for Ran….we just met but we became friends in an instant…anyway… they didn't befriended me because they have to unlike when I was in McKinley. The glee members just hang out with me because I'm in glee and co-captain. Here at Dalton, I don't have to scream or talk a lot just to get them listen or even just look at me. It's like Dalton is heaven for a gi-err boy like me._

_Once breakfast was done. Drake once again escorted me to my first class because my schedule is different everyday so he has to do this for the whole week. Drake almost became my bodyguard/tour guide since yesterday. He is very formal. All he need is to change his tie into a bowtie and he'll look the a butler…_

_My first class today…Spanish why the hell that all my first classes always have to be related to language…what? Tomorrow Latin? Oh wait it is… ugh…not that I have any problem about first periods in subject related in languages, it's just plain weird_

_Anyway I entered the room and once again all eyes are on me… which made me quite flattered yet scared at the same time. The professor kinda reminds me of Mr. Schue…I had to admit… I miss him and glee...even though we don't agree all the time and sometimes don't appreciate my efforts, I still love them… in a team relationship way._

_Okay back to Dalton….every thing went well during that time and met new friends too… they are very friendly…a little rough on the edges but still nice. _

_Class was almost over. I was almost ready to leave and carry my stuff when a boy slightly taller than me was right in front of me. To be honest, it freaked me out…I mean who wouldn't be creeped out when someone just suddenly show up right in front of you?... anyway back to the boy smiled __**"Good morning Mr. Jacobs, I'm Bryan your personal assistant" **__wow an assistant I haven't gotten a lead role on Broadway and I already got my first assistant even before I turn eighteen. I can't find words to say so just smiled and walk away …as he followed. I was expecting Drake waiting outside the door but he wasn't. I looked at Bryan who was just smiling at me which is quite creepy yet cute at the same level__**. "Um Bryan? Do you know where my next class is? because I think my guide is missing" "Yes Mr—"**__ I stopped him for a bit in a polite way__**" Just Daniel or Dan is fine"**__. He nodded__**" Of course Daniel… By the way Drake won't be accompanying you now…it will be me and it is an honor to assist you to your needs" **__This is so cool!... I gave him a smile and went to my next class…_

_

* * *

_

_-Not the best chapter or just plain boring chapter T_T… but I want to update now to fill ideas in my mind for the new chapter…hopefully better and longer…. Reviews please if you hate it and still wanna review this please be gentle or I'll just cry in my bed heart broken_

_see ya'll in at least 5 reviews_

_SPOILERS: SOME SINGIN', MAYBE SOME DUETS… SOME TWISTS AND TURNS AND A HINT OF ROMANCE HERE AND THERE …MORE OC'S TOO_


	4. You are my Muse

**Hi!**

**6****th**** chapter**

**NOTE: Not much of KLAINE or no KLAINE scenes on this chapter … but the main character here is Rachel so focus on Rachel don't worry if you want some Klaine… I'll put it on the next chapter :D**

**New and improved… hope you like it and by that more reviews? …**

**NEXT UPDATE WILL BE AFTER 5 OR MORE REVIEWS OKAY?**

**I don't own glee blahs and songs**

**

* * *

**

**Rachel/Daniel POV**

_I was about to go to my history class carrying a book with Bryan carrying the rest my things… I know it's kind of mean to let him carry those things all by himself but he insisted and I take every opportunity I could get …it's a good practice once I do get a personal assistant as Rachel Berry , the Tony award winning Broadway star. I can feel that I almost every boy stared at me in admiration as I pass the hall… like I am coolest gi—guy here in Dalton … not that I am it's just now that I'm not treated like a loser and no slushy thrown on my face…it felt good. I am not Rachel Berry anymore well at least not here but I am now Daniel Jacobs an Ashford legacy, a Warbler and a post Valentine pageant "girl" contestant…okay the last one just sounds weird. Everyone was smiling at me …one of them even offered me a high five._

_Finally I entered my room… this class was different. Like I'm not in the prim and proper Dalton… the students were rebellious and rough…the teacher was young…like he just graduated from college. He has a short red hair with weird round glasses, for some unexplainable reason he kinda reminds me of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. He dresses quite err hip. He doesn't seem to be bothered by the noise here…I made a coughing sound to get his attention. He looked at me and smiled__**"Why hello there young man! You must be Daniel. Welcome to my class. I'm Jack Elton "**__he optimistically said.__**" You may take a sit right next to Josh Fletcher over there."**__ Bryan immediately put all my things on my table gave me a smile which I gave in return and left. I look at the guy I was supposed to be seated with. Everyone in class was loud and rowdy but he was different. The boy looked like he has an East Asian ancestry but all- American…he looked kinda familiar but I don't remember why and how I met him …maybe I'm wrong. He's got ungelled or unruly short straight black hair with a streak of blonde hair on his side bangs. His blazer unbuttoned and his tie was loosely tied. When I was about to sit, he looked at me with his hypnotic hazel brown eyes and look away… wait did I just say "hypnotic"? I just saw the guy just a second ago and I'm already attracted to him? Wait no… I am NOT "attracted" to him. Rachel Berry/Daniel Jacobs do not get attracted easily. _

_When the class finally started, I have to admit that Mr. Elton was a pretty good teacher. He's young but knows what he was talking about , he even got some good jokes on his sleeves. The guys were pretty decent too… their wild but they don't mean any harm. Almost everyone was laughing during the lecture…this is the most fun class I've ever been… everyone look like they are having fun …except for Josh. That boy didn't even smile. He so serious, writing some stuff… not that I mind just curious. I noticed that he also has a ring …He's a legacy? And has a G-clef symbol… he's an Ashford…I thought only Blaine and I are the only Ashford legacies here… maybe Ran forgot to mention him. He then he stared at me in a stoic expression__**" an Ashford legacy again huh?" **__And that's all what he said to me all day…_

_Then Mr. Elton suddenly said __**"Okay class…next meeting you will have to work in pairs…which means you have to work with your seatmate. Each pair will have a report about the pair's handpicked Pharaoh/Queen from this box". **__Guys immediately took the papers… hoping they picked the easiest one… finally it was my (and Josh's), of course it was the last one. We got Hatshepsut. I haven't known much about her except she was a queen who clothed herself as a man to look like a Pharaoh… now that I realize it ,this kinda reminded me of what I am doing…pretending to be a boy. What a coincidence. Anyway so I have to talk to him and when I was about to he just gave me a note" just text me later" with his number below then just left after the bell rang. That boy is very mysterious and is he in a hurry that he just left me a note?_

_Once I was out of the room, Bryan was waiting in a very Drake-like fashions… are they related? Anyway when he found me, he gave me the happiest smile I've ever seen…creepy but sweet. Wow! I didn't realize that my face can make a boy so happy. He gently took my things and carried them. Leaving me with nothing. I continued to walk as Bryan followed me until I reached the Hall of Legacies. He immediately put my things on my table and left. I asked him if he could stay but he said he can't stay because it is forbidden for a non-legacy to stay here. I felt kinda lonely when he left. Then I heard a piano playing on the other side of the hall. Once I was in front of the door, I notice a rose symbol carved on the door and the name A. Stewart below it. He must be a Colt legacy. Suddenly a beautiful tenor voice came, singing._

You're a diamond that I'm afraid to touch,  
You're damn near flawless and I'm sure you'd cut on my  
eyes, my hands, my head, my heart  
You'd tear this canvas skin apart  
Oh what a waste of human art that be.

_**I slightly opened the door…letting me see the guy who was playing**_

You're a dungeon but you're made of glass

_**The boy seems to be a senior**_  
Your prisoners have no idea they're trapped  
'cause you look so beautiful inside

_**The boy has tanned flawless skin  
**_It makes us feel like we're alive

**With strong chiseled jaw and boyish features**  
But Lord knows we'll never survive your walls

But didn't you know that all along  
You didn't need to hear your song  
And if you don't know that  
then you might as well be dead  
_**Then I noticed that he has gray eyes**_

Medusa's child preserved her former looks  
She kept her out of all the story books  
Just to get back at all of the men who had tried time and time again  
to claim the right of her demise and end

_**Oh! It's Andrew**_

A million years go by and you're still around  
You're knocking us off of our feet, you're knocking us down  
But we still can't leave you alone, the way you move on would be prone  
to want to be turned into stone by you

_**I was so caught up with watching and listening to him sing…**_

But didn't you know that all along  
You didn't need to hear your song  
And if you don't know that  
then you might as well be dead

_**I loss my balance and tripped**_

You make me feel so alive  
But it's consequence of being dead  
Was it how you arrived? I can't tell  
Or was it in the way you left us here

_**Making me fall on the floor  
**_

But didn't you know that all along  
You didn't need to hear your song  
And if you don't know that then you might as well-  
might as well oh

**And the door wide open**

You didn't need to hear your song  
'cause you just knew it all along  
But you didn't know that so you might as well-  
oh might as well be dead

_**Of course he saw me… I knew my face was now blushing… I quickly stood up**_

"_**Why hello there Dan. It's nice to see you" **__He just smiled at me as if I entered his room in a normal fashion which makes me blush more__**"err…um… I…I'm so sorry…. I just… err .. I must go now … sorry to disturb you." **__I was about to go when Andrew said__** "Wait. You don't have to leave. I actually need some help here" **__I turned around to face him__**" What kind of help?"**__ He smirked at me__**" Well…since it is post – Valentines as a Warbler and one of the council I was chosen to perform a love song and I need a duet partner…" **__I raise an eyebrow__** "Are you saying you want me to be your duet partner?" **__He nodded__**" Yes, ever since I heard you on your audition I knew you are perfect to be my duet and since you are gonna wear girl clothes it would be much easier for you play the girl's part" **__Okay what that an insult__**" I'm not insulting you"**__ Was he reading my mind?__**" you really are talented and I think you going to be very cute there**__" Did he just say I'm cute?*inner giggles* okay stop it Rachel act like a guy__**" So would like to be my duet partner Dan?" **__Say no Rachel, no ,no, __**"I would love to, Andrew"**__ Great! my inner weakness for love songs and duets had taken over my mouth. He grinned at me__**" Wonderful, so how about we sing a little duet … just for fun"**__ I nodded and sit right next to him_

_He started to play the piano again …_

_**I started to sing**_**  
**

They say it's a river, that circles the Earth  
A beam of light shinin' to the edge of the universe  
It conquers all  
It changes everything

They say it's a blessing  
They say it's a gift  
They say it's a miracle and I believe that it is  
It conquers all  
But it's a mystery

Love breaks your heart  
Love takes no less than everything  
Love makes it hard

And it fades away  
So easily

_**He sang his part**_  
In this world we've created  
In this place that we live  
In the blink of an eye babe, the darkness slips in  
Love lights the world  
Unites the lovers for eternity

Love breaks the chains  
Love aches for every one of us  
Love takes the tears and the pain  
And then turns it into the beauty that remains  
**  
**_**He look at me as he sings**_  
Look at this place  
It was paradise  
But now it's dying  
I'll pray for love

_**We looked at each other's eyes**_  
I'll take, my chances that it's not too late  
_**He started to get closer**_  
They say it's a river, that circles the Earth  
A beam of light shinin' to the edge of the universe  
It conquers all  
It changes everything

He was almost leaning…like he was about to kiss me

And it fades away so easily  
Oh Oh Oh

_**I started to move away when the song was finished**_

" _**I… I have go now" **__I can't look at him in the eye and did the most embarrassing thing …I ran away…_

_

* * *

_

**Stay tuned… I did a lot of effort in this chapter…. So tell me watcha think? Next update will be after 5 or more reviews… see you then :D**

**SONGS: The Muse by Darren Criss(i just love darren's songs)**

** Love is(Vanessa Williams and Brian McKnight)**


	5. Photoshoot

**Hi! Thanks for your reviews everyone…you guys are awesome!**

**Anyway here's my new chapter… I hope you'll like this one n_n**

**If I get lots of reviews after this…I'll make the New Directions visit Dalton Academy**

**I will never own GLEE… **

**P.S. I made a poll on my profile about my OC characters including the OCs on my other fanfic… about if you would like me to post on my Tumblr …more information about them…their ideal look (possible look-alikes)…likes and dislikes etc… you can even ask them me about them or ask them since they're in my head(wow I almost sound like a crazy person) if you want …but if not …well um okay ….so just let me know I 'll wait for a week for the results. Sorry for the delay I've been busy lately …and I'm working on two other stories…one was already published but still progress …the other not yet but I might published it before or after the 17****th**** episode of Glee…if you're interested of course you will never know about the story until I officially published it… but a spoiler just for you in case you're interested….it is a Glee/Warbler / Dalton Academy fic ( mostly a Dalton Academy fic : not the Dalton by CP Coulter adaptation…it's my own spin-off FYI)**

**Back to this story… hope you'll like this**

**

* * *

**

**Rachel/ Dan ran as fast as she could until she reached her room. She immediately close and locked her room. **_Oh my God! What just happened?_

**She sat on her sofa… staring at the wall in daze of what happened earlier.**

_He was about to kiss you Rachel…I mean Daniel!_

**The thought just made her blush. She didn't expect it to happen. Just a moment ago she was just listening to him sing… got asked to be his duet partner… did a duet with him and next thing she knew she was almost just inches away from being kissed by him. And all she did was run away from the awkward situation that happened moments ago. She was so confused. She barely even knows the boy. The moment that happened minutes ago was just so surreal for her especially now that she is now a Dalton "boy" who was almost kissed by another Dalton boy, an actual boy. **

**Before she knew it, it was time for Warbler practice. She didn't really want to go to practice all thanks to what happened not so long ago. She doesn't want to see Andrew right now. But she has to…so she got out of her room as quickly as possible hoping that she won't see him on her way. She was about to enter the music room when two Warbler boys pulled her away from entering. They 're Blaine and Kurt, hurriedly pulling her to the other room.**" Guys! What's the hurry? What about Warbler practice? Where are we going anyway?" **Both boys smirked at her.**" No Warbler practice for you Jacobs. You have a photo shoot today for the contest."** Her eyes got wide in horror**

_**Moments later, they have arrived at the room.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Rachel POV**

_The room was filled with clothes, cameras and beautiful boys. Gosh, they do take thing seriously. My heart started to beat faster than usual…I've never been so nervous this much__**." Dan, we need to go now. Good luck with the photo shoot!" **__Blaine and Kurt smirked as they said it… they both said it at the same time. __** "Send us some pictures" **__winked at me before they left, leaving me all alone. Then a brunette short haired woman with glasses approached __**"Hello Daniel. I'm Betty. I'll be assisting you today for your photo shoot". **__She quickly took my hand and pulled me into a large room full of clothes with fancy decorations, a big wall mirror and other expensive things…others I can't identify what they are.__**" This is your dressing room." **__I look at her in shock. __**"Thi-this-is my –my –dressing room—my own dressing room?" **__She nodded. Wow I have my own assistant and now I have a dressing room all to myself. I'm in heaven. _

_She then pulling me again to somewhere. This woman must have like pulling people in. She gave a pair of clothes. It was a guy clothing.__**" Are we not wearing girl clothes?" **__Betty looked amused at what I said__**." No Daniel. All the contestant will still wear guy clothes for this photo shoot but if you want you could try some "**__ It made me blushed. She giggled__**" I'm just kidding sweetie. Anyway let me help you with that" **__Oh no! I shrugged a little which she noticed. She giggled and whispered__**" Don't worry Daniel, the Headmaster hired me to be you're dresser and stylist. I know everything that I need to know even….that" **__She looked at my chest. I was shocked, embarrassed and relieved at the same time when I found out that she knew. I thought she will inform the school that I am a girl but then again I wasn't. Daddy and Papa must have planned this very well. Anyway, I didn't really pay much attention on what I was gonna wear. It was something white or something… heck I don't really care what I wear at this point I'm a "boy" now._

_After Betty helped me with my clothes and hair, I was finally out of my room. The other contestants were also dressed. Strangely, every boy I see were staring at me…some are even err blushing? Is there something wrong with my face or my clothes? I look at the nearest mirror to see what's wrong. I can't believe what I looked like a freakin' prince charming. I never knew I could be this "handsome". I turned around… boys are still staring at me…creepy but flattering at the same time. Minutes later, it was my turn for the photo shoot. _

"_**Well hello there handsome, this is for you?" **__The photographer gave me a white rose. It made me smile…just looking at the pretty flower. Before I knew it, the photographer_

" _**Wonderful, love… next boy please" **__It was over? I didn't even know that it started. It left me wondering how he did that and went straight to my room. Betty once again helped me with my uniform. Betty insisted to fix my hair since it was so messed up now but I said to just leave it alone now… I can only handle my gelled hair once a day and it is not very comfortable. Instead I wash my hair through the sink on my bathroom to remove the dried hair gel on my hair … I got my own bathroom in my own private dressing room (inner*tee hee*). Anyway I left the room… the photo room whatever it's called… with un-gelled hair and went straight to the cafeteria for dinner. Once there I saw Kurt, Blaine and Ran sitting…smiling and waving at me. I smiled back and walk towards their table. Our conversations were fun and happy some even include about my hair… my hair is short but not too short so if I'm not careful people might still think I'm a girl…then I unconsciously put my hand on my pocket and felt a paper inside of it. It was a note from Josh earlier. I was very curious so I asked them"__**Hey guys? What do you know about Josh Fletcher?" **__The boys except Kurt, who does not know who Josh Fletcher is, almost chocked to what they were eating and look at me in shock. That made me more curious and Kurt even started get curious. The two older boys shrugged and cleared their throats.__**" You know Josh Fletcher?" **__I gave them my "very curious" look.__**" Yes, is something wrong? ...he's in my history class and we're working together for a project. What's the big deal?" **__The boys looked at each other then me in shock__**.**_

"_**Well the big deal is, one…he's an Ashford legacy, two…SECOND popular guy here in Dalton Academy and he's not even a Warbler—""He's in a band, he's the lead singer and girls even made a fan club just for him" **__Ran added and let Blaine continue__**"… three, he's the rebel of Ashford preferably of Dalton…he doesn't break the rules though…he just doesn't follow the traditions of Dalton, he usually skip the events and go somewhere else and he's Andrew**__** Stewart**__**'s younger brother… well half-brother "**__Andrew and Josh …siblings?__They don't even have any similarities… this is so unexpected.I decided to not continue the talk about Josh. I don't want the topic to be a little personal. **" Guys I have to go now… "** and left them at the cafeteria. Classes are over so I decided to text Josh so we can talk about our project. _

_**DanJ: Hey it's me. Dan your partner in History class**_

_**JoshF: meet me a Star Café at 6**_

_Once again …That was the only thing he said on the text. So I went to my room and picked some clothes for later…_

_

* * *

_

**Okay not as long as I would liked but I'll make it up to you on the next chapter…PROMISE!**


	6. Heads or Tails

**Hi! **

**Another chapter…weeeh! Sorry still short…**

**I don't own anything here but my OCs here…**

**I'm was working on the OC info … but I'm having trouble of what Rachel look-like in a short boyish yet still cute hair and in Dalton uniform…can anyone draw it? I can't draw… I'll post it on Tumblr if it's okay… and I actually found the perfect look-alikes of the OC's so… but I may not continue the OC info since not much OC's here and very few answered so instead I'm gonna do the OC info on my next story where most of the characters are OC's if lots will like it**

**Give me lots of reviews pretty please… with a berry on top … maybe 10 will be nice**

**

* * *

**

It just took her five minutes just to dress up. She didn't care any more what she wears. As long as she looks like a boy is fine. She wore a baggy lose shirt, pants, sneakers…which was really hard to find in a boyish style, she has small feet. She covered her hair with a baseball cap and put on her glasses. She used to put on contact lenses when she look like a girl but she didn't care what she actually look anymore…well except if there were blemishes on her skin. She didn't really like wearing them so glasses are more convenient, comfortable and helps her become unrecognizable by other people who might knew her before.

Finally she was inside the café. She noticed that there will be a live music performance and lots of girls are filling the café. The one who will be performing must have been very popular seeing the amount of excited cheery girls here.

It's been 10 minutes since she'd been here and Josh isn't here yet. She was getting bored when the host said**" Okay ladies …and gentleman"** She was the only "boy" inside the café**." Let me introduce to you… our crowd favorite…"The Fallen Angels" "**Then the curtain opened… with Josh and some boys probably his band mates on stage. Girls started screaming and giggling.**" He performs here?" **she whispered to herself.

The music started playing…Josh started singing.

**Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me  
Well it's hard to sustain  
I'll cry if you let me  
This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life  
(please don't cry)  
Can't you see I'm dying here?  
A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear**

**Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way  
Intentions that were pure have turned obscure  
Seconds into hours  
Minutes into years  
Don't ask me why  
(please don't cry)  
I can't tell you lies  
**

Every girl even the waitresses except Rachel/Dan in the room stared the at boy in awe

**Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way.  
**

She was quite impressed by their performance

**My heart burns through  
My chest to the floor  
Tearing me silently although abruptly  
Words can't hide as I'm taking you home  
And I tried to see  
Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home  
**

**Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way**

The girls clapped and cheered excitedly, some even cried. She just rolled her eyes**" Ugh... girls."**

She hadn't realized that Josh was already standing there behind her**" How long have you been here?"** She jumped a bit from his sudden arrival but was able to hold it. She turned around.**" Ten minutes ago"**

The boy gave her a handful of research papers about their report.** "Here. I'm done. It's all yours now." **

Now she is pissed. There was no way she is gonna let some guy treat her that way. She will not do this project on her own and some researches copy and pasted on the internet just isn't good enough. The boy was about leave when she blocked him.**" Look dude, I maybe short and you are one of the most popular guy in school but you have no right to just boss me around , do little "contributions" and expect me to do the all the rest!" **The boys just looked at her with no expression.  
That took her over the edge. She took his hand and pulling him away from the café and taking him with her to school.**" You're coming with me and work with me whether you like it or not." **For a split second, she was sure she saw a change of expression of him smirking and back to his numb expression.

* * *

Finally they reached her room. **"You, sit here." **She gave him a couple of books about Ancient Egyptian History.**" Make yourself useful. Outline important events on the marked pages of those books while I turn on my laptop." **She heard a chuckle from the boy and glared at him **"What's so funny?" **The boy smirked then back to his numb expression. **"Nothing…"**

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a curious look but decided not to let the conversation and continue to start their work. For three hours, they didn't talk much, all they had are the" here you go"," thanks", "what's next? and "okay". One of the other privileges of being a legacy is that you longer curfews, you can even sleep in any room you want as long as you have the permission of the owner. It's already nearly eleven o'clock. Dan/Rachel is getting sleepy or should I say now sleeping on her study table. Good thing they already finished their work. Bad thing is Josh is still awake but can't go out of the room because it is now pass curfew even for legacies so he's stuck. He looked around a bit and see the sleeping petite boy by the table. He went closer to look closer at the "boy" curiously. In Josh's opinion, Dan isn't much of a boy. He kinda looks more of a girl. Little did he know how right he was and more. He can see how uncomfortable Dan is so since this is Dan's room he carried her, bridal style. As he was carried her, she unconsciously hugged him tightly, tight enough something for him to feel something on her chest he wasn't supposed to. He felt electricity as her chest pressed on his. His eyes grew wide, shocked of what he learned. He muttered,**" He's a girl?" **

**

* * *

**

Morning came, Dan/Rachel found himself in his bed, still in clothed of what he wore last night and in glasses. She had no idea how she end up on her bed. Then she remembered Josh, who was nowhere in sight.**" Maybe he's the one who carried me here" **Rachel felt something bad about it but shrugged it off**" No, no, there is no way he'll find out I'm a girl just by being carried by him" **She said to herself. Suddenly Kurt, hair still messy, hurriedly went inside the room. She was quite shocked and worried for the sudden entering of her room by the boy." Kurt, what are you doing here so early?" Kurt looked at her, terrified "We have a problem Rach." She knows this is a really big problem "What is it, Kurt?" Kurt breathed deeply before he said anything" It's the New Directions. There going to come here… in about four hours from now" For a moment there, she was sure her heart stopped for second. Her head was now screaming in horror"**Oh my God!"**

Dan was on auto pilot in most of her class, worried about what will happen. Good thing Bryan just minded his own business as he followed her in and out of her classes, carrying some of her things . There are now only thirty to go before New Directions visit Dalton Academy.

Her head was full of questions." What will happen?", "Will they recognize me?", "What will happen if they do?" She wasn't aware where she was going that she didn't realized that she was about to bump someone. It was Andrew. She grew wide in horror once she saw the boy. He was the last person she wanted to see. The boy smirked at her" Hello there Dan I – "She suddenly cut him off." I'm sorry Andrew. I have to go" She quickly moved away from him, ignoring his very confused look.

Once she was away from there, anyone problem came. The New Directions are here, early. She is now in a dilemma. If she goes straight, she'll have to face the group, if she goes back, Andrew will be there.

"Okay Rach, here it goes heads, New Directions, tails, Andrew" she whispered to herself. She watched the coin in to the air until her hand caught it and result was

* * *

…

**Hehe …. You'll find out on the next chapter. But you know you can actually choose if it's tails or heads… just let me know who you want first… Andrew? Or ND? ... let me know.. ;)**


	7. New Directions

**HI FANFIC WORLD PEOPLE! **

**FORGOT TO MENTION (THIS MIGHT CONFUSE YOU): **

**Blaine and Kurt are already together before Rachel transferred to Dalton.**

**ND already won Regionals before she transferred that's why ND let her go so easily**

**-sorry it took so long to mention this**

**Don't own glee and songs in all chapters blahs**

**I'm sorry for the delay, I was having a writer's block so **

**Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter**

* * *

**Rachel/Dan POV**

_I caught the coin and the result was…HEADS, New Directions then. Oh God, I hope they won't recognize me._

_I have no choice I have to walk right pass them. You can do this Be—Jacobs…I can do this._

_I walked towards them hoping they'll just ignore me … but we don't always get what we want._

_Finn started to noticed me_." Excuse me dude?"_he asked_" Do you know my step-bro, Kurt Hummel?I'm Finn and we are the New Directions. We're his friends from the other school, McKinley."_ Yes! he didn't recognize me. Okay, don't celebrate yet Rach. It's just Finn. I cleared my throat. "_Yeah…err… dude… I know Kurt. He's in the study hall right now just over-"Suddenly Santana came towards me and purred" Just so you know? You're the cutest Warbler I've ever seen. I'm available you know. Name's Santana btw" _Wow! Santana is in to me? *shrug* and she didn't recognized me. I looked at everyone of them and no one recognize me even Quinn. I maybe a better actress than I thought*smirk*_

"Uh…sorry sweetie. You're hot but I'm not on your team"_ I said to her. Santana look pissed once I said it_" Hmph! You're not that hot anyway"_ I heard a chuckle from Mercedes_" Nice move Santana" _Santana glared at Mercedes_"Oh shut it, Jones!"_ Then Brittany immediately held my hand. _"Um hi? What are you doing B-Miss?" _Brittany stared at me_" Are you a dolphin? Do you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"_ Well this is awkward so I just smiled. Brittany suddenly blurted out_" Your hands are soft. Much softer than Kurt's_" I smiled_

" Thank you."_ She smiled back _"I'm Brittany. I like you."_ I smiled again_" Nice to meet you Brittany. I'm Dan"_ I noticed that Puck was staring at me_" Name's Puck"_ I nodded._" You're a little short for a boy_" I cleared my throat_" Well, it ain't my fault."_ I glared at him._

"Whoa! Don't be like that err... What's your name again?"_ he said._

"Dan, Daniel Jacobs"_ I said. He smirked_" Right! Jacobs… You're alright man"

_I just smiled_" You too man. Anyway he's just over there at that room. Um later….uh Kurt's friends."

_I was about to go away from them when_…"Hey Dan! Wait"._ I turn around and it was Andrew who was about now just feet away from me._" Look, Dan we really need to talk" _My eyes grew wide in horror. I looked away from his eyes._" Andrew, I'm a bit busy right now. I need to take Kurt's friends to the study room" _I lied. Andrew. He nodded_." Okay. I'll come with you." Oh no!" What?"

_He smirked._" Well I am your senior and one of the council. I know the school more than you do. I would be a great help in case you got lost."

_I have no choice so I have to take them both to Kurt. Man, Kurt's owes me big time._

_All seems comfortable during the tour of the school except for me. I can feel that Andrew was very pleased about this._

_Finally, we've arrived. Kurt was sitting there studying with his boyfriend, Blaine. They are so cute together._

_I cleared my throat to get Kurt's attention. I finally caught his attention. He gave me a very awkward smile. I can tell that we can sense how angry I am right now. He finally stood up and smiled, going towards the New Directions to hug them. I moved away from them to not ruin the moment. I made me jealous for a moment but I made my choice to be Dan so I have to take responsibility._

_Then Kurt, Blaine and the New Directions left the room leaving me and Andrew in the room._

"_Dan, we really need to talk. Stop avoiding me." Andrew said._

_I looked at him." What do you want Andrew? If it is about our duet, don't worry I'm still your partner."_

_He held my hand. I can feel my face begun to warm-up. How can just a touch make me blush?_

"_It's not that. Look, I'm sorry for what I almost did. It was very inappropriate. I never felt this to anyone before. You're one of a kind Daniel Jacobs."_

_I felt my heart skipped a bit. But my heart ached one I heard my boy name. He saw me as a boy not a girl who I actually am. I want boy who would tell me that but will say" Rachel" not "Dan". If he ever find out that I am a girl, will he still like me? What if he is actually gay and only interested because I look like a boy? I can't take that risk. I'm tired of getting hurt, taking risk just for love and ending up heart broken._

_I looked into his beautiful gray eyes." You can't. You're not in love with me. You're just caught up with the moment and the song…" I said to him._

_He looked at me, confused." No I'm not and I know you felt it too. Dan you're the only __**girl **__who made me feel this way…"_

_I was I hearing it wrong? Did he just say girl? "What did you say? You said g-girl"_

_He touched on side of my cheek and smiled" I know you are Dan. Josh told me…"_

_I felt confused" Josh? How did he know? I haven't told him anything." _

_He smirked." Well what do you remember? Do you remember how you went to bed?"_

_I was confused. I actually don't remember. Oh no! Does this mean than he touched me in some way incidentally felt something he wasn't supposed to? _

"_H-he… h-he…" I stuttered. He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, he did but I swear he did that incidentally…So Dan give me another chance."_

_I smiled and kissed him on the cheek." I'll think about it." And left him alone in the room, him dumbfounded._

* * *

**I know this is not the best one but I was busy so …I hope you like it. Lots of love**

**ADVERTISEMENT:PLEASE TRY TO READ MY NEW STORY :Little Red Warblette and review if you like please  
**


	8. He's a girl

**Hi people. New chapter**

**Advertisement: Please read and review - Little Red Warblette. **

**Lots of love…**

**P.S. Anyone have Tumblr? …I want to follow all of you wonderful people :3**

**If you do please leave a message (your URL and the story you liked) on my inbox and I would gladly follow you :) or follow me and I'll follow back and introduce yourself on my Tumblr's askbox either way…..of course make sure you do read and had reviewed at least one of my fics in a positive way and make sure your ask box is open I would be leaving a message :) or something like that or I'll actually announce it to you on your dash **

* * *

**Flashback (before the Andrew and Rachel talk)**

* * *

Josh was staring at the sleeping "boy" who turned out to be a girl in shock. He couldn't believe what he found out. He wondered how a girl got enrolled here or even why she would like to study here. He took a closer look at the girl's face. He can now see the femininity. He actually find the girl pretty even with a short hair cut and dorky glasses. The sleeping girl seems to be a heavy sleeper. He just observed on how oblivious she is and how relaxed she was as she sleeps. Moments later, let himself sleep on her couch.

Morning came and Josh immediately woke up. He noticed that the girl was still asleep so he left silently and went immediately went to his room. Once there, he saw his half-brother sitting on his couch.

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"Hello my younger brother." Andrew said.

"You didn't answer my question. Is this one of your in love speech again and asking me for advice how to control it or get her?" Josh said

"NO! …not really. It's not …a girl" Andrew's voice became softer.

"I thought you were straight." Josh said skeptically.

"I thought I was until I met him. I don't know. Maybe I'm bi. He confuses me. That **Daniel Jacobs **confuses me…" Andrew said confused.

The name caught Josh's attention. He remembered what learned. Deciding if he will tell this information to him or not.

"What am I supposed to do? He's smart, talented, beautiful…he's all I've been looking for in a girl…err boy...I…" Andrew continued to tell about how amazing Daniel was.

"Dan"

"Dan"

"Dan"

"Daniel Jacobs…"

Josh grew irritated from what Andrew keeps talking about.

"Will you just shut up? Dan is! Dan that! That guy isn't even a boy!" Josh slipped up.

It made Andrew stared at him in utter shock!

"What did you just say? Does this mean he's a girl?" Andrew asked if he heard it right.

With no choice of taking back what he said, Josh nodded and admitted." Yes you heard it right."

For a moment, Andrew felt dizzy from the shocking news he heard from his brother. Then he smiled and laughed. "Yes!" he shouted as Josh flinched from his brother's sudden outburst.

He stood up. "I gotta find her." He ran towards the door and left, leaving Josh dumbfounded. "Hmmm,interesting.."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Rachel/Dan is very busy with school. Warbler practices, home works and projects, and the pageant practices and photo shoots made her feel stressed and pressured. She was lacking in sleep and not eating enough. She began look pale and a bit weak.

"Hey Daniel, are you okay?"Bryan asked.

"I'm fine Bryan. Don't worry. Come on, I'm gonna be late for my next class." She replied.

Bryan just nodded, following her to her next class. Before she even enter the room, she felt dizzy, weak, and her vision was all blurry. All of a sudden, everything went blank…

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys. I must leave it short for a moment. I have finals next week so I'll be very busy. I promise it will be A LOT longer next chapter.**

**UP NEXT : some singing and a little problem for Rachel….**


End file.
